Ticklish
by FriendsForevaa
Summary: "Lucy has gotten information from Mira which she shouldn't have bother listening to. Now she has to control herself from the increasing urge of uh...tickling the ice maker." A GrayLu one-shot.


Disclaimer** -**_Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima._

**Summary:- **"_Lucy has gotten information from Mira which she shouldn't have bother listening to. Now she has to control herself from the increasing urge of uh...tickling the ice maker." A GrayLu one-shot._

**Genre:- **_Romance, Humor._

* * *

O===O==O==O===O

**Ticklish**

"That is mine, ice princess!" The fire dragon slayer pointed at the sandwich, he was looking forward to eat with his whole mouth open.

"Huh? Like your name was written on it, you eternal flame-brain." He replied, munching the last piece of it.

"What's with that naming sense, you underwear prince?!" He screeched.

"Tch. Gimme a break, you fire-idiot." He spoke noncholantly.

"You wanna fight?" Natsu grinned, readying his attack.

"Hell yeah!" A small smile was on his face, as he prepared his move.

Soon, chairs were flying around and tables were being misplaced. People were getting injured, bruised and pounded recklessly but no one really cared. Years of_ "tough training"_ had made them so rock-solid that this was nearly nothing for them. A spoon came out of nowhere and struck the iron dragon slayer's face, almost slitting a part of his cheek. A nerve popped up as he clenched his fist firmly.

"You guys are gonna pay for it!"

In this way, nother person jumped in and all hell broke loose. Hair were being torn apart and the clothes were being ripped. A chair came towards our favorite celestial spirit mage and she was barely able to dodged it.

"Hey! Be more aware of your surroundings!" She yelled, pointing her fist in a general direction but got ignored instead. The blonde could do nothing but be pissed off at this development.

All in all, this was just a small part of her "overly ordinary" life at the guild. She sighed for the umpteenth time, sucking in her strawberry shake through the straw while sitting near the counter. The barmaid came near her and immediately caught the blonde, deep in thought. She was not giving a very positive aura.

"What happened Lucy?" She asked, giving her a warm smile.

"These guys never learn their lesson..." She uttered, sighing.

"Now, now. Without them, Fairy Tail would not be the same." She patted her.

"Mira-san..."

She looked at the older person with surprise before her words hit her in the heart.

"I guess, you are right." She smiled, staring at her stupid-but-great-in-their-own-ways comrades.

" Looks like your wish is fulfilled."

"Hm?"

"They have stopped fighting." She informed, smiling faintly.

"Finally!" She sighed but this time in relief.

The barmaid stared at the scene where the fight just took place. Her eyes widened to see something, as if a thought crossed her mind. Soon, her smiled was replaced by a evil grin.

"Lucy, what do you think about Gray?" Mira giggled.

"Where did Gray come from?" Lucy questioned.

"Just tell me!" Her eyes sparkled, nearly falling over the younger mage.

She was starting to have a bad feeling about this. Whenever the Take Over age's eyes did the "thing", something not-so-good was bound to happen.

"L-let's see. He is a g-good friend of mine and a strong mage, I guess." She stuttered, glancing away.

"Oh, I just r-remembered something I have to do. Bye Mira-san." She acted monotonely, trying to stand up. She wanted to run for her life, protecting herself from being mercilessly hunted by the female demon.

Before she could, she felt a strong grip over her wrist. A demon was standing there, freaking her inner organs out.

"Sit!" Mira ordered, face darkened.

And she just had to do it or else there was a danger of being dead, wthout anyone ever knowing about it. She just hated that thought from the core of her heart.

"So, don't you think he would make your ideal husband?" Mira squealed, picturing their babies once again.

It didn't take long enough before her face was as red as tomato.

"M-mi-mira-san, w-what's with that h-husband deal?" She stammered.

A glimpse of Gray entering in their house after a long tiring day, passed through her head.

_"I am back, Lucy." He would take off his coat, more like strip completely._

_"Welcome back, darling." She would greet him sweetly._

_"Where is my kiss?" He would pout, smirking deep inside._

_"Why don't you steal it yourself?" She would tease. He would tug her towards him and then -_

The girl's body was practically emitting heat now.

"Ara ara, someone likes the idea~" Mira uttered, totally bemused.

"I-it's not like that!" She yelped.

Mira chuckled and decided to tease her even more. She clapped her hands in excitement.

"By the way Lucy, do you think Gray is ticklish?" Mira questioned.

"Sure do..." She answered half-heartedly. The blonde clearly wanted to get out of this mess already.

"Oh, he is coming towards you. Good luck and be sure to check out my idea!" She winked at her and walked away to attend some customers.

_"Gray, why did you have to come now?!"_ She yelped, focusing on the sound of footsteps. The murderous conversation she just had with Mira, had a possibility of mind explosion. That's another thing she didn't want for sure.

"Hey Luce" The ice mage greeted casually.

"H-hi G-gray!" She replied.

Nervousness was clear in the stellar spirit mage's voice as her eyes were starting to roam around the room, trying her best to not look at him. Mira's super excited matchmaking face came inside her mind, ruining any possible escaping options.

Her voice resounded in her ears and she felt like hitting herself against the nearest wall at the increasing urge.

"What's wrong? You look pale. Did you catch a fever or something?" He asked worriedly, bringing his face near her.

The blonde had nearly gotten hypnotized. She could feel his cool breath over her face, his dark cerulean orbs staring at her kindly. Her mouth was quivering and her hands were shaking. He had just made it even worse by stripping his shirt off. Seriously, did he have any shame at all? Not that she minded it but that's another topic. She stood there, staring at his no-longer-covered body parts. He was exposed from all sides and the small distance wasn't helping it.

_"H-here goes nothing!"_

"Lu-"

The ice maker immediately shut his mouth. Apparently, he was at a loss of words. Did she just touched his armpits? He clicked his tongue. Before he could comprehend with the situation, he saw her grinning. Her other hand was already around his neck, ready for action.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked, freaking out.

"Well, isn't it enough that I know already?" She giggled and moved her fingers on his skin back and forth slowly.

"Lucy, you better don't or else-" He threatened in a high-pitched tone.

She chuckled lightly as her fingers worked at a faster pace but to her surprise, he didn't laugh. All she could see was, his face heating up. She sped up as her delicate fingers did the wonders, no one would be able to resist but the ice maker just did and quite remarkably.

_"Why is this not working?" _

He screamed at her but she did not bother. His facial expressions were rather interesting and quite pleasing to look at. Right now, his face was almost crimson red and it was more than just exciting for her to keep up the good work.

A second of non-sense actions and she felt herself in air.

"Um... what?" She blinked around.

She felt a tingling sensation at the tender touch of another body. Correction - Manly body. She was in his strong arms and he was staring at her passionately right now, pressing his chest against her. A cold hand was placed at her face and his lips were getting dangerously near to her rosy red ones.

"G-gray, w-what's w-wrong with you?" She stuttered, a deep blush creeping her face.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" He smirked, nuzzling her hair.

"Mira-san, explanation!" Lucy yelled on top of her lungs in the process of pushing his face away.

"Oh, you see Lucy. When you tickle Gray, instead of laughing he becomes more open about his feelings. Isn't that totally cool?" She smiled.

The celestial spirit mage could see stars in her eyes.

_"Don't cool me! And what the hell is that? So weird."_

"How do you return him back to his original self?" She questioned, calming herself down.

"Ara ara. You love him that much?"

The blush just got darker.

"N-no way, I d-don't... Really!"

Mira giggled.

"Well, give him a good night sleep and maybe, it will work?"

Her cheeks were starting to burn. Was it always this hot in the room?

"There you heard her. Let's go to have our sleep, shall we?" He said bemusedly, his feet moving towards the front entrance at a rapid pace.

"W-wait! J-just what is happeing?!" She cried out.

"Fun stuff."

"What k-kind of f-fun?!" She stammered.

He smiled faintly, brought his mouth near her ear and lickled the earlobe before whispering the magic words.

"Hmm, well I can't assure you that I will be able to sleep so you better be prepared."

He pulled back, a meaningful smile was there on his face.

"Y-you are k-kidding me, right?"

He stopped right where he was, put his finger on her luscious lips, brushing them slowly.

"Of-course... Not."

"So where do you prefer? Mine place or yours?" He suggested.

"Yours!" She answered on impulse and covered her mouth immediately at the straightforwardness, she just spitted out.

.

.

.

"Roger!"

He ran outside and all she could say was -

"Mira-san!"

The said person just waved her hand, tilting her head and put on a evil smile. Everyone just gawked at the matchmaker, sweatdropping but too scared too call out the genius matchmaker.

freezed the ground and started to glide on it, holding her gently like she was a decoration piece.

"Wait. I-i take e-everything back!" She screeched, nearly breathless.

"Sorry, my ears are already closed for any mind changing." He leered.

And she just felt like dying with embarrassment. The blonde kept protesting, nearly bawling while attempting to hit the stronger man. For him, her cries were music to his ears - A beautiful melody indeed.

He walked quicker and steadily, the evil smirk was developing into something else - a perverted grin. The sight of their "sultry bed adventures" was amazingly seductive after-all.

He kicked open the door, placed her on the bed and took off the hindering pieces of clothes. Soon, the air temperature turned hot and humid. She fought back at first but gradually gave in. The day turned into night and even the night went on but no one saw, anyone coming out of the door. Dirty moans and groans could be heard for sure though.

**The Next Day**

At the guild, Lucy tried tickling him teasingly - Just to check out his reaction. This time, he was laughing out loud like a normal person would. Everyone stared at the scene with jaws dropping and eyes emitting out.

The blonde girl questioned his reason to do so quite tentatively. He looked at the other side, scratched his head. A smirk appeared on his face as he patted her head. Saying out the words which she was deadly curious for.

"Because I am ticklish to you..."

And this time, it was her turn to get a nosebleed and transform into a monster.

O===O==The End==O===O

* * *

**Writer's Corner:-**

_**It was sort of OOC but nothing too big, I guess. ****I had this plot in my mind for about a week now. So, when someone tickles Gray, instead of laughing he would tell out his thoughts about that person - the real ones. Seems like he views our Lucy-chan quite romantically :p In the end, he started to feel ticklish to her and only her since he told her his feelings about her xD At first, I was going to really make him laugh a lot but I changed my mind. I hope you liked the plot twist :)**_

_**So guys, how was it? Please tell me by reviewing:)**_

_I think, I write the fluffiest stories for a guy xD_


End file.
